A conventional ceiling fan suspended from a ceiling has the following configuration. That is, the ceiling fan includes a junction engageable with the ceiling, a motor provided in a lower part of the junction, a support rotatably provided in a circumference of the motor, and a plurality of metallic blades provided detachably from and attachably to the support. Each of the blades is formed of a root fixed to the support, a vane for blowing air by rotation of the support, and a step provided between the root and the vane, the step maintaining the vane in a state inclined from horizontal. In addition, the blade includes a bend on a downstream side in a rotational direction of the blade, the bend being bent downward, and a plurality of reinforcements in a center of the blade (see PTL 1).
In the above-described conventional example, strength of the blade is weak in some cases. That is, as a reaction of the blade rotating and pushing air down, stress occurs in the step of the blade. When the ceiling fan is used over a long period of time, the blade is sometimes damaged by metal fatigue caused by repeated loading.
Conventionally, a reinforcement is provided in the blade, and the strength is improved by this reinforcement. While the strength improves in a portion in which the reinforcement is provided, the stress concentrates on a portion in which the reinforcement is not provided. In the portion in which the stress concentrates, the blade is sometimes damaged by metal fatigue caused by repeated loading in a prolonged use of the ceiling fan.
In addition, the conventional ceiling fan includes a blade drop prevention portion for locking the blade to the support. However, mounting of this blade drop prevention portion is sometimes forgotten. Conventionally, in a field of mounting the ceiling fan, the blade drop prevention portion is fastened together with the blade to the support with screws.
This blade drop prevention portion is locked to the blade and fixed with tape, etc. Then, the blade drop prevention portion is screwed to the support together with the blade in a state where the blade drop prevention portion is fixed to the blade with tape, etc. Accordingly, in the field, due to the tape, etc. peeling off, the blade drop prevention portion and the blade are not fastened together to the support with screws by mistake, and only the blade is screwed to the support in some cases.